


Brave Enough

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brave Enough by Lindsey Sterling and Christina Perri, Courtships, Enchanted Forest AU, F/M, inspired by the song:, spinner and princess au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: If he could be brave, then he would have her.





	Brave Enough

He’d been a coward for the longest time. That ended tonight. Everyday for the past week, Rumplestiltskin had been trying to figure out a way to convince Belle of his true intentions, and propose to her. He wanted to prove himself to her, show that he was…. Good enough for her. Worthy of her, impossible as that seemed.

He’d managed to ensure that her father, King Maurice of Avonlea, that he’d meant no harm. But that would change, this question he had planned to ask Belle would change the King’s estimation of the lowly spinner. Of that, Rumplestiltskin was sure.

But he was tired of being a coward. And Belle made him smile.

“Hello princess, how are you today?” He muttered to himself, shearing the sheep as he tried to prepare himself for her rejection. “I’m doing fine, thank you for asking. By the way, would you marry me?” he shook his head, rolling his eyes. He was a hopeless case.

And of course, there was Baelfire to consider. But that would amount to easy waters, compared to Belle’s father. Baelfire absolutely adored Belle, and had been conspiring together with Morraine, their neighbor, to try and win himself a Mama for quite some time now.

“Hello Rumplestiltskin.” Belle’s voice hit him like a lightning bolt, causing him to shake away his thoughts as he glanced her way warily. “How are you?” she asked, a sunny smile on her face as she took her place beside him on the bench he’d been sat at to rest his leg.

“I’m doing very well, thank you Milady.” Rumplestiltskin managed. “How are you?” His breath caught at the sight of her. She was wearing a blue and white dress, a shawl of white lace covering her shoulders. She was stunning.

“I’m alright,” Belle promised, nudging him. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, sir.” she teased him. “Am I that unwelcome a sight?”

“Not at all.” Rumplestiltskin fought to contain his blush, watching her avidly. She was truly a wonder. “You know you’re always welcome here, Milady.”

“And just how am I to know that, when you refuse to speak my name?” Belle responded, her eyes shining playfully at him.

“Very well…. You’re always welcome in my home, Belle. You know that.” He said with a cough, as if he was afraid someone would come behind him to flog him. It did not happen that way.

Instead, Belle lit up. There was a soft, almost sensual look on her face as she stared up at him with wonder in her eyes. “I like the way you say my name.” She muttered.

“Then I shall say it as often as I can.” Rumple promised rashly. Belle laughed, shaking her head fondly at him. “Good.” she hummed.

“What brings you out here today, Belle?” Rumplestiltskin asked with a soft smile, watching her.

“Ugh, yes.” Belle groaned, running a hand through her long brown hair. “Sir Gaston isn’t listening to me. Again. He keeps talking to my father as if we are engaged, and I’ve already declined his suit….. At least five times. He doesn’t understand!” She frowned.

“Betroth him to your father then, if they’re so keen for a match.” Rumplestiltskin teased, watching her reaction. She giggled, ducking her head down as she did so. 

“I should!” Belle laughed. “They wouldn’t be so keen then, I don’t think.” she murmured, reaching out for his hand and squeezing it gratefully.

“I uh, I could….” Rumplestiltskin stumbled over his words, glancing back behind him before turning to look at Belle. “I might have a solution to that.” he mumbled.

“To what?” Belle turned to face him fully, curious and eager look atop her delicate features.

“Well, erm,” Rumplestiltskin stammered. “I know I’m nothing. I’m below nothing on the scale of one to Belle, believe me, I know.” She continued to stare at him quizzically, although now concern was growing in her eyes.

“But if you wanted, I could learn. I would learn anything if you taught me, Belle.” Rumplestiltskin swallowed uneasily, not quite daring to look up at Belle yet as he continued on his speech. “I would like…. That is, if you would like…… I mean…” Rumplestiltskin wanted to curse. He was botching this terribly.

“What are you getting at, Rum?” The nickname melted his heart, had from the moment she’d coined it. He was hers. And it was about time she knew it.

“Lady Belle. Belle.” He started again, squeezing her hand. “You are the smartest, most beautiful woman I know. You are….. There’s not a word special enough to describe you. THere really isn’t.” He ducked his head. “And if you’ll have me, I would very much like to enter into a courtship with you.” He whispered.

Silence greeted him for the longest time. In reality, it was probably no more than five seconds. But to Rumple, here in this moment, it stretched infinitely.

And then… “Oh, Rum.” A mere whisper of his name. Then her hand was sliding away from his, and for a moment he thought he’d cry. Then her hand cupped his cheek, and all that had ever broken him seemed to be fixed.

“Yes. Yes, I would love to have you court me. Oh, Rum.” She repeated, her eyes shining when he finally dared to look up at her. “Please court me. I don’t want anyone else to--- I don’t want anyone else. At all. I haven’t since I’ve met you. Don’t you know that?” Belle was babbling now, but Rumplestiltskin had never heard anything sweeter.

“It’s the same for me.” He whispered. “Oh Belle…..” He murmured breathlessly, staring into her eyes like they held the answer to his future. “You mean it? You’ll allow me into your life? And Bae?” he asked hesitantly.

“If Bae will have me.” Belle promised, cupping his cheek again to make him look at her. “I love that little boy, you know that.” she reminded him with a soft smile. “And there’s no one else I’d rather share a life with than you.”

“I’m glad I was brave, then. Brave enough to ask you.”


End file.
